my sweet arrogant hyung
by Kucing Garong
Summary: berawal dari sebuah permainan truth or dare, eunhyuk harus mempermalukan donghae hyungnya di depan umum dan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman dari sang hyung. ga pinter bikin summary langsung baca aja ne gomawo
1. Chapter 1

**MAIN CAST: LEE HYUKJAE**

** LEE DONGHAE**

** LEE SEUNG KI**

** YOON SEUNG AH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di sebuah asrama khusus namja di daerah seoul, terlihat empat orang namja yang tengah melakukan sebuah permainan dengan menggunakan kartu, ke empat namja tersebut tengah memainkan permainan truth or dare dimana yang kalah harus melakukan apapun yang di minta yang menang**

**"yak kau kalah lee eunhyuk. sebaiknya hukuman apa yah yang cocok untuk mu" ujar namja tampan bername tag cho kyuhyun tersebut, sementara namja manis aka lee eunhyuk atau akrab di sapa hyukkie oleh teman dan keluarganya tersebut tengah mengomel tidak jelas**

**"aishh dasar hari sial" omelnya karna tidak terima akan kekalahannya bermain kartu dengan kyuhyun, junsu, dan sungmin yang bersorak senang atas ke kalahan eunhyuk**

**"aku ingin kau mempermalukan sodara ikan mu di depan umum" ucap kyuhyun dengan seringai setan miliknya, eunhyuk yang mendengar kata ikan dan mempermalukan langsung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, haruskah dia melakukan itu pada hyung nya? batinnya gundah**

**"mmm apa tidak bisa yang lain huku_"**

**"aniyo tidak ada, kalo kau tidak mau aku akan menyebarkan video yadong mu saat di kamar mandi otokhe?" ancam kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan sebuah video yang di dalamnya adalah eunhyuk yang tengah bersolo seminggu yang lalu**

**"yak beraninya kau dasar EVIL" teriak eunhyik berniat merebut handphone kyuhyun tapi sayang kyuhyun lebih cepat dan mengamankan handphone miliknya**

**"bagaimana waktumu sepuluh detik, hana, dhul, shet, ..."**

**"ne baiklah baiklah akan ku lakukan" ucap eunhyuk cepat dan berdiri di ikuti sungmin dan juga yang lainnya, eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam dan berjalan keluar dari kamar miliknya,**

**eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah lapangan basket untuk menemui sodaranya di ikuti ketiga sahabatnya dari belakang**

**"apa yang akan di lakukan oleh hyukkie pada ikan itu?" tanya sungmin penasaran yang tengah mengamati eunhyuk dari balik pohon besar di pinggir lapangan basket bersama kyuhyun dan junsu**

**"entahlah tapi sepertinya ini akan menarik" jawab kyuhyun senang karna bisa membalas hyung eunhyuk yang sudah mempermalukannya di kelas kemarin, balas dendam eoh?**

**"aku tahu kau ingin membalas donghae yang sudah mempermalukan mu kemarin kan?" junsu yang dari tadi hanya diam ikut mengomentara, kyuhyun menjetikan jarinya**

**"binggo kau pintar sekali" sungmin dan junsu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kyuhyun.**

**eunhyuk terus berjalan dan berhenti tepat di hadapan donghae yang menatapnya bingung, eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam dan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, walaupun eunhyuk membenci hyung kandungnya tersebut karna sering membully eunhyuk dan membuatnya di hukum tapi mempermalukannya di depan umum? oh haruskah dia melakukannya pikir eunhyuk gundah**

**"waeyo kenapa kau berdiri di situ monkey?" tanya namja tampan tersebut dan membuat sahabat namja tampan tersebut tertawa mendengar panggilan unik donghae untuk dongsaeng nya tersebut, eunhyuk yang awalnya tidak tega langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan**

**"LEE DONGHAE BERPACARAN DENGAN YOON SEUNG AH, LEE DONGHAE BERPACARAN DENGAN YOON SEUNG AH" donghae yang mendengar teriakan eunhyuk membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, berani sekali dia melakukan ini batin donghae, kalian bingung siapa itu yoon seung ah? dia adalah yeoja satu SM senior high school, kalian tahu betty lafea? yah yoon seung ah itu lebih parah dari betty lafea dan parahnya donghae sang casanova sekolah berpacaran dengannya, sebenarnya donghae berpacaran dengannya karna kalah taruhan jadi mau tidak mau,**

**"huwahahaha sang casanova berpacaran dengan itik buruk rupa hahaha" tawa semua murid yang ada di lapangan basket termasuk sungmin, kyuhyun dan junsu. donghae yang geram langsung berdiri dan menatap eunhyuk tajam**

**"AWAS KAU MONKEY" murka donghae dan menghampiri eunhyuk yang langsung berlari menghindari amukan sang hyung**

**"HUWAAA PERGIII, CHO KYUHYUN, LEE SUNGMIN, JUNSU AWAS KALIAN.. HUWAAA AMPUN HYUNG" teriak eunhyuk di sela sela kaburnya, eunhyuk terus berlari dan masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah tidak terpakai dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang seakan mau meledak**

**BRAK pintu kelas terbuka sangat kencang dan menampilkan sosok donghae yang menatap eunhyuk tajam, donghae menghampiri eunhyuk dan mendorong tubuhnya ke diding ding dan menghimpitnya**

**"kau apa yang tadi kau lakukan eoh" tanya donghae membuat eunhyuk takut dan menundukan kepalanya takut**

**"mi..mian..mianhae hyung" ucap eunhyuk terbata dan menatap mata donghae dengan mata berkaca kaca, hidung yang memerah menahan tangis dan rambut yang acak acakan, donghae menatap takjub ke arah eunhyuk dan tanpa basa basi donghae meraup bibir kisabell milik eunhyuk, di lumatnya bibir eunhyuk dan menghisapnya kuat membuat eunhyuk kaget dan mendorong badan donghae**

**"kau apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" teriak eunhyuk dan PLAK sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi donghae, eunhyuk mendorong donghae dan berlari keluar meninggalkan donghae yang tengah mematung kaget dengan apa yang tadi baru saja di lakukannya**

**"ke, kenapa jantung ku berdebar" gumam donghae dan memegang dadanya sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**otokhe patut di lanjutkah? kalo iya tolong riview ne. gomawo**


	2. will you merry me?

MAIN CAST

LEE HYUKJAE

LEE DONGHAE

.

.

.

cerita ini ga terlalu panjang jadi mianhae buat yang minta panjang panjang (?) soalnya saya sibuk sekali bwahahaha #plak

saya udah kerja jadi susah bagi waktu mianhae

baiklah selamat membaca

.

.

.

eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari sebelumnya dan memilih tinggal di rumah dari pada di asrama, bayangan donghae yang tadi menciumnya tiba tiba terlihat, eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukulnya

"aishh aku pasti sudah gila, ahkhhh jinjja" teriak eunhyuk di dalam mobil frustasi membuat supir yang menjemput eunhyuk bingung dan menggeleng, mobil yang di tumpangi oleh eunhyuk memasuki sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa klasik.

eunhyuk keluar dari dalam mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan malas tidak di lihatnya kalo ada sebuah motor yang juga terparkir di halaman rumah mewah tersebut

"aku pulang" ucap eunhyuk begitu masuk ke dalam rumah dan melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah eunhyuk melihat sekumpulan kotak kardus di dekat tangga dan tersenyum lalu menghampirinya

"akhirnya barang barang ku tiba juga" senang eunhyuk dan membongkar isi kardus miliknya, appa eunhyuk dan juga umma nya sudah berpisah dan saat itu appa eunhyuk membawa eunhyuk bersamanya sedangkan sang umma membawa sang hyung donghae dengannya, karna appa eunhyuk menikah lagi jadi eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sang umma di seoul

"aigo hyukkie jangan di buka di situ sayang kajja biar kita bawa ke kamar barumu" ucap sang umma yang kebetulan melihat anak bungsu nya tengah berjongkok dan mengacak acak kardus tersebut, eunhyuk hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"hehe mianhae umma, ne biar aku simpan di kamarku saja" eunhyuk segera mengambil satu kardus dan membawanya ke kamarnya

"donghae kajja kemari dan bantu dongsaeng mu" teriak sang umma membuat eunhyuk kaget dan mematung di tempatnya, eunhyuk membalikan badannya dan mendapati sang hyung yang tengah menatapnya datar BRUK

"awawaw appoyo kakiku" erang kesakitan eunhyuk karna tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kardus yang di bawanya

"aigoo hyuk pelan pelan chagiya, hae ayo cepat bantu adik mu" perintah sang umma yang juga mengambil satu kardus dan membawanya ke kamar eunhyuk

'aishh kenapa dia ada di sini' batin eunhyuk dan kembali mengangkat kardus miliknya lalu berjalan sambil menunduk ke arah kamarnya

"berjalan yang benar monkey, kalo kau tersandung bagaimana" omel donghae yang berjalan di sebelah eunhyuk membuatnya menatap sebal donghae dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya membuat donghae menggeleng dan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar eunhyuk.

ketiganya langsung merapikan barang barang milik eunhyuk yang tidak terlalu banyak tersebut

"ini cd apa?" tanya donghae saat membuak sebuah kardus yang berisikan komik dan juga berbagi pernak pernik bertema lufi

"resepsi pernikahan" gumam eunhyuk yang berjongkok di sebelah donghae, donghae menatap eunhyuk begitupun sebaliknya dan keduanya langsung memalingkan wajah masing masing

"coba saja di putar" usul sang umma yang juga ikut duduk di sebelah eunhyuk, eunhyuk mengangguk dan segera mengambil laptop miliknya dan menyalakan cd yang membuat nya dan juga donghae termasuk sang umma penasaran

"ah itu video pernikahan siwon dan ki bum" celetuk sang umma dan di jawab anggukan oleh donghae dan eunhyuk, mata eunhyuk dan donghae menangkap sebuah file yang berjudul 'donghae and eunhyuk' membuat keduanya penasaran dan mengklik file tersebut dan langsung menampilkan sebuah video

dan menampilkan video yang berisi donghae dan eunhyuk waktu kecil

di situ terlihat eunhyuk yang terbengong menatap lensa kamera dengan mata bulat yang lucu dan bibir yang mengerucut imut membuat donghae takjub melihatnya

"_donghae dan eunhyuk lebih tampan mana?"_ tiba tiba terdengan sebuah suara yang bertanya di dalam rekaman tersebut

"_lebih tampan eunhyukkie"_ tiba tiba eunhyuk berteriak kencang membuat donghae dan sang umma tertawa puas sedangkan eunhyuk menutup wajahnya malu

_"kalo umma dan ajushi ki bum lebih cantik siapa"_

"_umma" _jawab eunhyuk lagi,

leeteuk sang umma kembali tertawa dan mengacak rambut eunhyuk sementara eunhyuk semakin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

"_tapi ajushi juga cantik kan?"_

"_aniyo lebih cantik umma"_ eunhyuk ngotot

"_eunhyukkie suka pesta ki bum ajushi?"_

_"ne suka"_

_"eunhyukkie mau tidak menikah seperti siwon ajushi dan ki bum ajushi"_

_"ne eunhyukkie mau"_

_"eunhyukkie mau menikah dengan siapa?"_

_"SAMA DONGHAE HYUNG"_

__OH MY GOD batin eunhyuk dan donghae sementara leeteuk sang umma sekain tertawa kencang dan memegang perutnya sendiri

"aduh omona umma mau ke kamar mandi dulu ne ah hahahaha" tawa leeteuk dan langsung melesat kekamar mandi untuk buang air kecil meninggalkan eunhyuk dan donghae

"kau... mau menikah denganku?" pertanyaan donghae membuat eunhyuk kaget dengan wajah memerah padam

"aniyo hyung itu kan hanya bercanda lagipula itu sudah 11 tahun yang lalu" elak eunhyuk

"tapi kalo kau mau menikah dengan ku tidak masalah, baiklah ayo kita menikah"

"MWOYA"

.

.

.

.TBC

akhirnya update juga mianhae ga bisa bales riview satu satu cerita ini inspirasi dari novel CRA


	3. i wissh

MAIN CAST

LEE HYUKJAE

LEE DONGHAE

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

eunhyuk tengah berkumpul bersama kyuhyun, junsu dan juga sungmin di kantin sekolah.

keempat namja tersebut tengah memasang wajah serius ala orang jenius #plak

"kurasa ikan itu sudah gila" ucap sungmin di balas anggukan oleh eunhyuk dan juga kedua temannya

"kau benar ming, kepalanya pasti terbentur" tambah eunhyuk tak kalah kejam

"otaknya itu memang kecil jadi kalian tidak usah heran" kyuhyun ikut menimpali

"dia pasti tidak di suntik rabies. bagaimana mungkin dia mengajakmu menikah?" ujar junsu ikut menimpali di jawab anggukan oleh yang lain

hah~ keempat namja tersebut menghelang nafas bersamaan.

eunhyuk melihat jam tangan putih miliknya dan membulatkan matanya kaget

"ommo kita telat ayo cepat bis nya akan segera berangkat" keempat namja tersebut langsung berlari ke parkiran sekolah dan masuk ke dalam bis yang akan mengajak mereka menuju tempat bersejarah di seoul bersama semua murid sekolah yang lain.

.

.

.

semua murid turun dari dalam bis dan langsung berhamburan menikmati pemandangan di tempat mereka tour, eunhyuk tersenyum dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya sebelum tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang dan membawa eunhyuk menjauh dari rombongan

"yak hyung apa yang kau lakukan? lepas" ujar eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan genggaman donghae, seolah tuli donghae terus menarik tangan eunhyuk dan berhenti tepat di sebuah patung tua

"apa yang kau lakukan? itu sakit hyung~" racun eunhyuk dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, donghae mendorong kepala eunhyuk menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan menatapnya tajam

"kau tahu apa ini?" tanya donghae sambil menunjuk patung di hadapan mereka

"patung memangnya apa lagi" jawab eunhyuk asal membuat donghae kesal dan menjitak kepala eunhyuk

"appoyo hyung"

"dasar manusia bodoh, ini patung permohonan" jawab donghae dan melipat tangannya di dada membuat eunhyuk menatapnya sebal

"kalo kau mengucapkan permohonan mu dan memeluk patung ini pasti permohonan mu akan terkabul" jelas donghae panjang lebar

"ah itu hanya mitos hyung kau itu kuno sekali sih, lagi pula aku tidak punya permohonan" jawab eunhyuk asal membuat donghae menjitak kepalanya

"appo, kenapa hyung senang sekali menjitak ku sih" omel eunhyuk dan mengusap kasar bekas jitakan donghae

"bukankah kau ingin menikah dengan ku? jadi kenapa kau tidak memintanya agar menjadi kenyataan" donghae tersenyum meremehkan melihat reaksi eunhyuk yang teramat sangat berlebihan.

donghae menghelang nafas dan memejamkan matanya lalu memeluk patung di hadapannya membuat eunhyuk penasaran, donghae melepas pelukannya dan membuka matanya

"apa yang kau minta hyung?"

tanya eunhyuk penasaran, donghae kembali melipat tangannya di dada dan mendekati eunhyuk yang langsung memundurkan kepalanya

"kau yakin ingin tau?" tanya donghae so misterius yang di jawab anggukan oleh eunhyuk

"tapi saat aku mengatakannya kau harus menerima nya arra" eunhyuk kembali mengangguk sebagai jawab, donghae tersenyum

"bagus... aku meminta agar kau menjadi namjachingu ku, dan permintaan ku terkabul hebat bukan" eunhyuk membulatkan matanya kaget

"MWO"

"mulai hari ini kau lee eunhyuk adalah kekasih lee donghae, hyung mu sendiri" ucap donghae tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

MAIN CAST:

LEE HYUKJAE

LEE DONGHAE

.

.

.

buat informasi, cerita ini terinspirasi dari CRA (COWOK RASA APEL) karya bangnoel, jadi buat gues mianhae ne kalo bingung saya udah kasih tau sebelumnya di chapter 1 jadi cerita ini pasti agak mirip dikit mianhae

.

.

.

sudah sebulan sejak kejadian donghae yang menembak eunhyuk, keduanya kini tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen yang di sewakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, eunhyuk mulai bisa menerima donghae sebagai ekhm kekasihnya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

saat ini eunhyuk tengah melipat tangannya di dada dan menghembuskan nafas sebal

"yak ikan bangun ini sudah pagi dasar ikan cucut palli bangun" eunhyuk mengguncangkan tubuh donghae, bukannya bangun donghae malah menarik tangan eunhyuk dan memeluknya

"yak ikan amis dasar, ayo cepat bangun lepaskan" ronta eunhyuk dalam pelukan donghae, donghae membuka matanya dan menatap eunhyuk dingin

"ikan amis?" ucap donghae dengan mata yang menatap eunhyuk tajam

"ne ikan amis waeyo?"

"dasar tidak romantis, kau harusnya memanggilku yeobo atau prince atau my love atau.."

"kau terlalu banyak tingkah cepat bangun kita sudah terlambat" eunhyuk menjitak kepala donghae dan segera turun dari atas kasur lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan donghae yang tengah meregut tidak jelas

.

.

.

saat ini eunhyuk tengah berjalan dengan sedikit berlari mengejar donghae yang ngambek gara gara tidak mendapatkan morning kiss dari eunhyuk, eunhyuk terus berlari sambil memanggil nama donghae yang justru mengacuhkannya

"kau marah padaku?" tanya eunhyuk masih mengejar donghae yang hanya diam dan terus berjalan, eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya kesal dan langsung berlari menghadang jalan donghae dengan merentangkan tangannya.

eunhyuk tidak perlu takut akan ada yang memperhatikannya mengingat jalanan yang di lewatinya cukup sepi

"apa kau akan tetap marah padaku kalo aku memanggil namamu tiga kali" tanya eunhyuk dengan senyuman manisnya, donghae menatap eunhyuk tanpa ekspresi dan kembali berjalan, eunhyuk sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan tersenyum menatap punggung donghae yang hanya beranjak tiga langkah darinya

"lee donghae..."

"lee dong two.."

"lee dong three"

eunhyuk tersenyum saat langkah donghae terhenti, donghae berbalik menatap eunhyuk dan tersenyum lalu menghampirinya

"panggilan macam apa itu sangat aneh" tanya donghae masih dengan senyumnya membuat eunhyuk ikut tersenyum

"tapi walaupun aneh kau tidak marah lagi padaku kan" ucap eunhyuk bangga dan mendapat cubitan dari donghae di pipinya

"ne kau menang, kajja kita berangkat" donghae menggenggam tangan eunhyuk dan mengajaknya pergi, tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan mereka dan menatap tidak suka ke arah donghae

"lee donghae bersiaplah karna aku akan mengambil kembali eunhyuk" gumamnya dan menyeringai menatap kearah donghae, namja tersebut mengeluarka sebuah foto yang di dalamnya terdapat pose dirinya dan eunhyuk yang tengah merangkul mesra

.

.

.

.

TBC

bagian ini di ambil dari drama korea master's sun semoga suka

gomawo buat yang udah riview


	5. Chapter 5

MAIN CAST:

LEE HYUKJAE

LEE DONGHAE

.

.

ianhae karna saya sangat telat update... semoga suka ne...

.

.

.

eunhyuk namja anis tersebut tengah berjalan jalan di taman belakang sekolah, eunhyuk menatap sekeliling dengan senang

srakk srakk, suara daun terinjak mengalihkan perhatian eunhyuk, di langkahkannya kakinya ke asal suara dan

bruk

seorang namja keluar dari balik semak semak tepat menabrak eunhyuk.

"awww appo" ringis eunhyuk dan mengusap bokongnya, naja tersebut langsung mebantu eunhyuk berdiri

"mianhae kau tidak apa apa?" tanyanya.

"ne gwaenchana"

"apa ada yang lecet ayo ku antar kau ke uks"

"aniyo gwaenchana, dan teria kasih" tolak eunhyuk sabil menepuk seragam miliknya.

"naneun ..."

"hyukkie yah, kau sedang apa di situ cepat masuk kelas bel sudah berbunyi" ucapan namja tersebut terhenti oleh teriakan donghae yang menatap tidak suka ke arahnya.

"nde?" donghae menghampiri eunhyuk dan menarik tangannya masih dengan menatap tajam namja di hadapannya.

"sedang apa kau disini? ayo cepat masuk kelas"

"nde ah aku sedang yak hyunggggg" ucapan eunhyuk terpotong karna donghae langsung menarik eunhyuk menjauh dari namja tersebut.

"hyung apa yang kau lakukan? sakitttt"

"aku tidak suka kau berduaan dengan namja so tampan tersebut mengerti"

"yak memangnya siapa yang berduaan eoh"

"sudahlah ayo cepat masuk"

donghae mendorong tubuh kecil eunhyuk memasuki kelas

.

.

.

jam pulang sekolah, eunhyuk tengah menunggu donghae di depan gerbang sekolah dengan menghentakan kakinya dan mepoutkan bibirnya lucu

TINNN TINNN suara klakson mengalihkan perhatian eunhyuk, di balikannya badannya dan endapati sosok namja yang tadi di temuinya di belakang sekolah.

"hai kita bertemu lagi, kau belum pulang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum mempesona

"nde, aku menunggu hyung ku"

"ah jadi namja tadi itu hyung mu?"

"ne dia hyung ku"

"kukira dia namjachingu mu"

"mwo.. ah an, aniyo haha" jawab eunhyuk gugup

"benarkah? apa kau mau pulang bersama? sepertinya hyung mu akan lama" tawar namja tersebut sambil melirik jam tangannya, eunhyuk menatap ke arah gedung sekolah dengan bingung

"otokhe?" tanya nya lagi, eunhyuk tersenyum

"gwaenchana aku menunggu hyung ku saja" jawab eunhyuk mantap, namja tersebut mengangguk dan pamit pergi

"kenapa aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya" gumam eunhyuk menatap kepergian namja tersebut, sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan eunhyuk dan berbalik menatap sang hyung

"kajja kita pulang" ajak donghae dan erangkul pinggang eunhyuk mesra

tanpa keduanya sadari sosok namja tampan berambut coklat caramel tersebut menatap sinis ke arah donghae

.

.

.

.

TBC

,,MIANHAE kalo hasilnya jelek,,,, dan makasih yang udah riview


End file.
